Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus for controlling a plurality of types of peripheral apparatuses having different functions, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been a universal printer driver for controlling a plurality of types of printers having different functions. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-243067 discusses a technique for storing functions of each printer in a database and, based on identification information acquired from a connected printer, identifying functions of the printer which issued the identification information.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-243067 is not seen to address the following. Specifically, although information about functions of a known printer can be stored in the database, information about functions of a printer with unknown specifications scheduled to be put on the market cannot be stored therein. Therefore, there has been a problem that, even if an identifier of the connected printer is obtained, a screen suitable for the printer cannot be displayed.